Blood on My Pillow
by KatanaPrincess
Summary: Naruto has finally given up on Sakura, but what is this feeling of being watched. Naruto goes on a supernatural journey and maybe just maybe while finding himself he finds someone to love as well. SasuNaru
1. Love Game

Hi there my name is Katana Princess you can call me Kat and this is my first fanfiction please be nice. Warnings: yaoi, sasunaru goodness, other pairings to come, violence, blood and lemon at some point.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related Character don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter one: Love Game

"Boing" that was the sound my bed made as I feel backwards onto it, with a defeated sigh. For the 18 years of my life I had never felt so alone. My thoughts continued running back to this afternoon, when I finally gave up on Sakura. Yeah, Sure I was always doing nice things for her, like buying her flowers and stuff, but I had always felt something wasn't quite right between us. It was today that I finally figured it out. She was a control freak and she wanted total obedience from me.

There I was sitting in the library's reading room silently working on my calculus homework and that's when I saw her. I looked up from my work, only to see Sakura stalking with angry footsteps into the library. She looked livid and I had no idea why, so when she finally reached where I was I was completely unprepared for the unbelievable amount of screaming she put my ears through. I futilely tried to cover my ears but that only served to enrage her even more. She mindless screeching was attracting attention, the entire library's attention in fact. I tried my best to listen to her rant and rave at me but all I understood was that she didn't ever want me to do anything without her there again and that she better not ever catch me off at some bar or club without her knowledge again.

Her words went straight to my head and I abruptly stood up, grabbed my books and promptly told her to shut her mouth. Her eyes held a look of disbelief and her eyes tried to catch mine as I gracefully or as gracefully as I could, walked from the library to my next class. I could hear her heels clicking as she ran after me yelling at me to stop.

When I reached the outside I felt refreshed then turned around to face Sakura, who was practically seething with rage. I carefully studied her from her shoes up to her hair, her Gucci stilettos to her Guess mini skirt, and I continued up to her too-tight cleavage baring top, from there my eyes travelled up to her pretty face and outrageous natural pink hair, though she had beautiful green eyes at the moment they were filled with rage clouding their beauty. I turned to leave when she spoke.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" she demanded, I could practically hear the venom dripping from every word. "You just made a huge seen in the library, now everyone is going to be talking bad about us and my social reputation will be lowered" she stated.

I had finally had it with her "Sakura," I said, my voice cold and dripping with venom "I wasn't the one who came into the library screaming like some banshee you made a scene yourself, you only have yourself to blame," I stated with little emotion. "Oh and by the way I believe you and I are over," I said and turned my back on her forever. She would not get a second chance; it was something she knew as well as I did.

While I was in my next class I had looked out the large windows that covered 3 of the four walls in the room, only to see her making out with Garra. Garra had been my best friend since forever; we were inseparable, at least until now that is. My only other thought had been wow she sure bounced back fast.

After my class I had driven home and now here I was still thinking about what had happened. I stared silently at the picture we had taken just a few weeks ago, we looked so happy in the picture and so in love it made me sick, I flipped the picture over. Sitting up I looked into the mirror wondering what Sakura had seen in me in the first place. I felt dirty after being at school all day so I decided to have a shower. The warm water caressing my skin felt so wonderful against my skin, and all too soon the water started to turn cold and I hurried to finish my shower. As I stepped out I looked into the mirror my thought from earlier continued. I had bright blonde almost golden hair, and blue eyes that seemed to be the same color as the bluest sky. My cheeks each held three whisker like scars across them, and my body was far too short and skinny for most girls taste. The one thing I did like though was my abs I had been working on them since I could use the playground. I decided that sleep would do me good because tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

I was so exhausted that I didn't sense the silent creature that watched over me as I slept. The wind blew my curtain into my room through the open sliding balcony door and allowed the silent creature a view of my sleeping figure, sleepily I mumbled a dream induced come in and the creature silently enter my room. And if I had been awake I would have seen protective and possessive onyx gaze that guarded my troubled sleep.

Authoress Corner: I'm dedicating this story to my brother who only recently told my family that he is gay. I love you

this chapter is unbetaed just so you know


	2. I Don't Care

Hi there my name is Katana Princess you can call me Kat and this is my first fanfiction please be nice. Warnings: yaoi, sasunaru goodness, other pairings to come, violence, blood and lemon at some point.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related Character don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter two: I Don't Care

"BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!" the alarm was shilling loudly throughout my small room. Groaning I tried to sit up only to find that somehow during the night I had twisted my sheets into such a tangle that I was stuck, trapped within their warmth. With the alarm still ringing loudly I futilely tried to detach myself from the killer sheets. As I struggled with the sheets I started to thrash around and all that movement made my bed creak and groan in protest. With the alarm still ringing on I heard a crack and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor and my wooden bed frame was in pieces beside me. Well at least I was free of my sheets, I thought slowly.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I definitely needed to turn that damn thing off I thought silently. "Flick" and the horrible beeping was put to an end, well at least until tomorrow morning. Glancing at the clock I dully noted that it was 6:45 and I had to get my butt moving if I had any hope of getting to my 8:00 A.M class on time.

Slowly pulling myself to my feet, after finally riding myself of the sheet wrapped tightly around my ankles, I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine, and my gut instinct told me that someone was outside on my balcony watching me. As I felt my adrenaline kick in I stalked silently over to the glass doors that lead onto the balcony. Quickly yanking open the door only to discover that no one was there. How could there be I mentally sighed 'we're four stories up anyone who would be able to reach up here wouldn't be human'. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed the large footprint made of dirt on the black rod iron railing.

Walking back into my room I looked around and noted that the simple gray walls did nothing to match my normal personality, but at the moment they matched exactly how I felt. Defeated, bland and depressed, those three words could describe me perfectly right now. I was still feeling the after effects of my argument with Sakura. I stared at my bed wishing for all the happy memories to just disappear. I tried to picture nothing but the bright orange cotton sheets and white duvet. Thinking that maybe a nice shower would wake me up as well as feel better I quickly stripped myself of my boxers and hopped soundlessly into the small tiled shower.

I squeezed the bottle of shampoo into my hand and roughly lathered the red creamy liquid into my flaxen coloured hair. After rinsing I grabbed my bar of soap and lathered up my body. Quickly rinsing off when I realized how little time I had left, I again felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle sending a chill down my spine, someone was watching me again. Throwing back the shower curtain I expected to see someone standing in my bathroom but it was empty. I quickly brushed my teeth and left the washroom as fast as I could. Heading straight for my dresser I grabbed my favourite black skinny jeans, an orange wife beater and my favourite black zip-up hoodie. Madly running into the kitchen I put some toast in the toaster and went off to find my backpack. Finding it sitting by the door I grabbed my toast from the kitchen and my keys form the table, I left, locking the door behind me.

Running madly down the four flights of stairs to ground level, and exiting the rundown apartment building I lived in, I noticed a shiny black BMW 335i across the street. Heading onto the sidewalk I absently noted that all the window of the vehicle were tinted to a near black color. 'Strange I thought no one was legally allowed to tint their window that dark,' I mentally questioned. "Money talks" I mumbled to no one in particular, and yet so strange why would someone with so much money but in this part of town, and my mind easily supplied me with an answer, druggie. This was not the part of town you went into if you could avoid it, but I'd lived here a long time, so seeing the homeless beggars and suspicious dealings did not make me uneasy.

I turned my eyes away from the vehicle wincing slightly when I heard its powerful engine start and head in my direction. The car stayed in close proximity for about a block before it and its driver took off at an incredible speed. Shaking my head slightly, I continued my walk to school. On my walk to the university I noticed how as I got closer to the grounds the scenery and buildings changed getting much more bright, colourful and expensive as I passed them. Amazingly I arrived ten minutes early and found a decent spot beside my friend Kiba in the middle of my Chemistry Lecture Hall.

Excitedly Kiba and I chatted about random things until our professor, Kakashi Hatake, came waltzing into class fifteen minutes late. Laughing happily after a Joke Kiba had said I fully took Kiba's features, his face was firm and masculine, his jaw line was firm unlike my own. Kiba had natural brown hair that he kept styled into a "I just rolled out of bed, after having the most awesome night ever," style. Oddly back when we were twelve Kiba decided to get a tattoo, I have one too but we won't get into that yet, his choice was odd but still so very Kiba. His tattoo was inverted bright red triangles that stretched from underneath each eye to nearly his jaw.

I slowly let my eyes wonder down his body as he continued to laugh, I knew from the years of swimming and sports Kiba underneath his leather jacket was all muscle. It irked me to know that even though we spent so much time outside together he was still in better shape than me, but I had to admit Kiba was hot. Mentally noting that I was acting very strange, checking out my friend then even thinking he was attractive, yuk, I must be sick I thought dully. After mentally scolding myself I heard Kiba's boisterous laughter get silent, Kakashi was standing at the front of the room waiting for our attention.

Kakashi's laid back personality was alright with me, but the fact that he wore a mask that covered the entire lower portion of his face as well as wearing an eye patch over his left eye made him seem a little eccentric, which he was I'm sure but still. He also was the proud owner of gravity-defying silver hair that made him seem young and old at the same time, today he was decked on in his usual navy blue pants suit. His excuse today was that he was helping his nephew get settled into the campus. Nobody seemed to believe him, and I don't think he believed any of us actually would but it still gave us a nice chuckle for having to be here so early.

After the laughter had died down he explained that his nephew would be joining our class and asked us if we would treat him nicely. Kiba and I snickered thinking of all the different pranks we would be able to plan on Kakashi's poor nephew. Kakashi then told us that Friday would be the first day that his nephew would be joining them for lessons due to some personal matters. Well it was Thursday now which meant I only had one day to prepare for the new kids arrival. Throwing a devious smirk my way Sakura asked Kakashi if his nephew was single, his answer made her smirk grow. Obviously she thought that she could make me jealous by going out with the new boy, well she was so wrong.

* * *

authoress corner. well thanks so much i never even expected for anyone to read this story and me to get even one review was an awsome feeling so thank you. let me know if you have any questions and i will try to answer them thanks

I'm going to try to update every one to two weeks depending on my work schedule ok guys and i'll try for it to always be on Thursday's if that's ok


	3. Behind

Hi there my name is Katana Princess you can call me Kat and this is my first fanfiction please be nice. Warnings: yaoi, sasunaru goodness, other pairings to come, violence, blood and lemon at some point.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related Character don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Behind

"Ding", the microwave chimed loudly waiting for me to remove the cup of hot water from itself. Tiredly I poured the steaming water into the awaiting cup of ramen; I was feeling too lazy to make a proper meal tonight. "Besides," I thought "Kiba will be here shortly and he's guaranteed to bring pizza".

Sure enough at 5:10 in the evening a loud banging resounded on Naruto's door. Kiba waltzed into the small apartment carrying two large pizzas and two bottles of coke.

'Just as I thought, he's so predictable' I though lightly.

As usual Kiba came in and made himself right at home in my apartment. As I sat down to join him, I grabbed a large slice of the Hawaiian pizza. I heartily gobbled down my first piece then swiftly moved on to both the second and third piece before Kiba spoke.

"Dude, are you sure we should do this, I mean, I heard this guy is crazy smart and popular. This could totally ruin our chances with the ladies." Kiba said, and at the end of his spiel I heard him sigh in exasperation.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought, BUT," I stated in an enthusiastic whisper, "I have a plan, first we'll get to know the guy, and find his weaknesses, then when we finally have his trust we'll prank his stuck-up ass."

After discussing our little plot Kiba and I spent the rest of the evening playing video games and watching spots on TV. Kiba and I enjoyed watching the rugby game; it was the New Zealand All-Blacks vs. some crappy English team. After the game Kiba and I parted ways, I decided to head to bed early while Kiba went back to his place.

I let out a deep and contented sigh as I closed the door on Kiba's retreating back. I could finally relax now, don't get me wrong I'm a very studious student; I studied and had high-ish grades without putting in any effort. I was not as intelligent as my pal Shikamaru, with in IQ of over 200 but I was far more intelligent then I let on. Besides a class clown gets more attention than a genius and that was exactly what I wanted at the time.

In my apartment I had little modesty and so as I regularly did, I left the window open as I removed my tight black jeans and faded red T-shirt. "Ahhhhhh", I smiled tiredly, as I stretched both of the lithe arms over my head. As I stood there in nothing but my green boxers, I got the tingling feeling upon the nape of my neck, the same feeling I had been getting for the past week.

Shrugging it off as nothing but a strange draft from the window, I quickly closed then locked it. Walked softly, with a grace few knew I possessed, I entered the bathroom, and proceeded to brush my teeth and wash my face. With my nightly routine complete I re-entered my bedroom and settled for jumping onto my bed and underneath the soft covers. In my moment of bliss I forgot to set my early alarm, and before my head had hit the pillow I was already in the land of dreams...or maybe the land of nightmares.

I woke up, pouring sweat; my body was screaming that someone was watching me and it wasn't the comforting feeling of being protectively watched I had been feeling for the last week. It was the feeling that the person watching me was not a good person who did not have good intentions. I shuddered at the thought and looked at the large red blinking numbers, 1:23 AM it read.

Suddenly outside my window there seemed to be what I almost would consider a shriek. Worried someone may have been hurt I quickly ran to the window, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I did notice that the creepy feeling I'd had earlier had somehow disappeared.

I returned to my bed feeling much more relaxed and comforted, so comfortable in fact that I was asleep again within moments which left me waking up late the next morning.

'I'm late I'm late!!!!!!' I mentally screamed; my heart was pounding as I ran with all my might towards my Friday morning class. That one thought kept the adrenaline in my veins pumping. I knew for a fac that my Professor would be late as well but that was not the point, I had never been late for a class yet and I was not about to start. My class started at 8:00, it was now 7:52, and I was going to be very late for my chemistry class with Professor Kakashi Hatake. He was my favourite professor; he was always telling jokes and made my first year chemistry course much more bearable. My panic increased when I realized I had to cross the street to get to my class, a street that happened to be empty, but could often get unexpected cars zipping by.

I quickly made my mind up and decided to wait for the crosswalk to go green before I would proceed across the street. I eagerly bounced from foot to foot while I waited for the light to change. Finally the light changed and I quickly started to run across the street, I could see the doors to the lecture hall ahead, and urged my feet to move faster.

"VROOOM," that was all the warning I got before turning to see a large white van speeding towards me at a speed that made me realize the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time. I watched as the van started to swerve across the road, this action made my pounding heart race even faster. Realizing I would not be able to outrun the vehicle I braced myself for impact. Suddenly I feel myself being forcibly shoved out of the path of the vehicle.

As I hit the ground my head bounced back onto the rough gray pavement. The fall felt like minuets when in reality took only seconds, and I was on the ground with a large weight lying on my chest. All I knew was my head was killing me and I was having difficulty breathing.

I tried to sit up only to get halfway up and see the sliding door of the van being shut, and the van driving off again at incredible speed. I also noticed two more things before my world went black; one was that the entire van was blacked out and the weight on top of me was really a boy with red eyes, who was telling me to stay awake.

The last thing I remember before falling into the drowning world of unconsciousness was someone saying trying to talk to me, "Naruto, Naruto wake up, I've got you now."

* * *

Authoress Corner: I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would be life has just got in the way a little but I'm back now.

You will also be happy to know that I have already started work on the next chapter so it should be, hopefully *fingers crossed*, out by the end of the week

I'm also looking for a beta so anyone interested please message me!!! please please please!


End file.
